The Celestial Maiden
by JasmineHikari
Summary: Legend says that a princess won the fight between a group of unknown mages. But, how and why does it relate to the arrival of the new student,Lucy Heartfilia? Her fate will begin the moment she enrolled at Fiore Academy. This is her destiny..
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first time writing here, so I'm a bit nervous about your thoughts about this story. I'm still a beginner so I may lack the skills of writing fanfics. Oh, I would probably love it if you can give me your reviews about my story so I can write a better chapter. That is all from me. Have a nice day :)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Normal POV

A long time ago, there was a kingdom that was ruled by a wise king along with his faithful queen in a land known as Maho no Okoku. Both the king and the queen were very kind and generous to the citizens even to the maids and butlers in the palace. Sometimes, they even help them with their respective works eventhough they should be busy running the kingdom. They would go outside the palace to visit the poor people in the kingdom and lend a hand to them by giving some food and money so they could live longer. With the help from the king and the queen, the kingdom turns out to be a place where there exists only happiness and much less sorrow among the citizens. The citizens learns to love and treasure their king and queen as they know they could not ever repay the royal family with just the word 'Thank you' since the king and queen helped all the citizens, an act that is priceless to repay it with just words. The king and queen was also loved by the magical creatures that lives in the kingdom such as the fairies and the pixies who lives in a deep forest. They slowly love both of them as they once had saved their homeland from the destruction of forest from the selfish humans. To show their gratitude, the Queen of Fairies, Queen Blossom uses her fairy magic and the kingdom was gifted by her as a land of magical powers as a reward for saving their homeland.

With the new powers, the kingdom had grown to be one of the most well-known magical kingdoms in the land. The mages that were able to obtain magical powers will always help the normal citizens with their requests to support their life thus encouraged the citizens to lead a happy life. The kingdom continuously grows to become a kingdom full with happiness and peacefulness, as the smiles from the citizens continues to spread each and every day, making it another happy day in the kingdom.

The king and the queen were delighted each time they saw the smiles came from the citizens. As a surprise gift, the king announced to his citizens that his queen is expected to born a child. Just like the king's and queen's hope, all of the citizens have a big smile when they heard this news. A new family member will be added to the royal family. 'How exciting!' they all thought. The king and queen shared the joy each day with the citizens of Maho no Okoku while they wait for the child to be born.

In the time flows, the queen had already gave birth to her child. Or,better known as a princess. The princess was so charming, it could caught anyone's attention only to her. A few years passed, the princess continues to grows up and had become a fine lady towards her citizens. She was loved by all of the people in the kingdom. Even the travelers from afar, was attracted to her personality . Her kindness makes the people believes her. Her cheerfulness draws the people's attention only to her. Most importantly, her beautiful and kind smile, was able to washes away people's sadness. Her love to the people around her who she always thought as a family member was so strong that she even burst into tears when some of them left her. The thought of losing another family member, she made a decision to learn magic to become stronger so she could protect the ones she loved.

No one knows about her desire. Everyday, she secretly sneaked out of the palace so her guardians will not follow her. She found a secret doorway that she only knows which leads her to a beautiful chamber. In that chamber,she found a few magic books which she used it to train herself. She would learn magic just like in the magic book and train for a few hours until she completely worn out due to exhaustion. The princess continues her daily routine which makes her not going out to the kingdom for a very long time. The king, the queen and the citizens were all worried about her. However, they chose to keep silent about it and not worried any further.

A few months later, the princess had already mastered the magic she learned. She decided to go out and breathe in some fresh air after she shut herself in for a long time. When she stepped a foot out of the palace, a big explosion could be heard from the back of the palace. She was shocked and quickly ran to the back and screamed in horror. All she could see was blood from the dead bodies that were lying there. She started to get cold feet when tears started to form in her eyes. Her mind was a bit unstable when her parents face suddenly flashes in her mind. She quickly stood up and left to look for them.

However, a mysterious figure suddenly appeared in front of her thus blocking her way. Just then, a few other figures appeared and it all surround her. She could sense the strong magical powers coming from them. She thought it was best to keep her powers hidden to avoid fights between these mysterious mages. At the thought of running away to somewhere safe, one of the mages suddenly moves to attack her. She unconsciously let her guard down and was prepared for the impact when a bright light binds the figure from attacking her. Slowly, she open her eyes and saw her parents with her guardians surround with a sense of protective around her. They send death glares to their uninvited guests with a murderous aura. They were about to prepare for the battle when a black spiral appears behind them and started to consume their powers. A loud scream could be heard by each of them while the darkness keep absorbing their magical powers. One by one, the king, the queen and the guardians fall down onto their knees, coughed out blood and laid there lifeless. With tears keep flowing out, the princess screamed in much horror as she witness yet another bloody scene.

Her heart is filled with anger. Her tears were formed because of sadness. But, pain was the word that actually describes her real emotions. She was mad at herself for not been able to protect them. She was mad at herself because she was not been able to stop the mages from attacking her family. But most importantly, she was mad at herself because she makes the same mistake towards her family. Unconsciously, she activates her powers and a warm light was unleashed from her. A light that was so bright, it could make you blind. When the light slowly disappears, what stood there was the princess's new form.

Her golden hair is now long to her waist, her eyes were glittering like the stars in the night sky and her clothing changed into a white dress with a diamond necklace around her neck. With ray of stars surrounds her, the princess has now unleashes her true powers.

The figures started to worry and all of them started to attack her. One by one, the mysterious mages attacks the princess without any mercy. They just keep attacking as long as they were able to stop the princess from attacking with her powers. However, their attacks were completely worthless since the princess just block their attacks with a barrier made of stars. After the fail attacks, the princess sang an incantation song.

" _ **O,-boshi ga michi o tent**_ _ **ō**_ _ **shi, jibun no michi o ushinatte iru hito ni kagayaku tame ni atsumarimasu"**_

After she sang, all of the figures were completely paralyzed when a yellowish light starts to shine. In just a few minutes, all of the intruders were hit by a strong light and was thrown back and crashed to the palace wall. As a result, all of them were completely defeated by the princess attack. After the battle, the princess was back to her normal self and turned to look back at the bodies of her loved ones. Oddly, she went near to a body which belongs to the king and the queen, gave a sad smile and sang yet another incantation song.

" _ **Shuppatsu no tamash**_ _ **ī**_ _ **wa, anata no shoy**_ _ **ū**_ _ **-sha ni modotte kite, yori ky**_ _ **ō**_ _ **ryokuna**_ _ **ō**_ _ **ku o eru tame ni yakusoku o tsukurimasu"**_

With the song that she sang, all of the bodies that were lying there suddenly moves. One by one, the soul went back into their owner's body. After the souls were back into the bodies, the lifeless eyes changed back to the eyes of the living ones. When the king and queen saw their daughter who is in safe condition, they could not hold in their happiness and wanted to give her a hug when their hands pass through her body. They were confused with the situation that was happening in front of them. Then, the princess gave her parents a smile at the middle of the palace while her parents watch her sing for the last time

" _ **Karera wa katsute no tame ni itte iru baai demo, anata no aisuruhito no tame ni egao ni tamochimasu"**_

" _ **Dare no sh**_ _ **ū**_ _ **en ga arimasen'node, mishiranu hito no uso kara anata no aisuruhito o mamorimasu"**_

With that, the princess eyes slowly close and a beautiful smile was form on her face after her last goodbyes. A tear of happiness could be seen from her face. Raindrops started to fall onto the Earth followed by the tears and cries from the royal family and the citizens. Their beloved princess has now gone. The death of their princess feels like a stab to the heart. No one would have thought that the price for her magic was her own life.

The next day, a memorial day for the princess was held. All of the citizens came to see her for one last time. In an unknown area, a shadow figure stood there with a smile on it's face at the memorial. After the memorial ended, the figure vanished to nowhere muttering, 'We will soon meet again, my princess.' With a light shone to her tombstone, a new fate will now begin.

Here lies Lucille Heartfilia,

The kingdom's heart and the citizens sunshine

* * *

 **So,how was it? I hope you are enjoying it. I hope you can review my story to know your thoughts. That is all from for now. Thanks a lot for reading. *bows***


	2. Chapter 1: The Descendant of Princess

**Hello..I am back with a new chapter ^^. Firstly I will like to thank to those who follow and favourite my story. It makes me happy to know that someone likes my story eventhough I still need to learn. Anyway, here's a new chapter so I hope you enjoy and take your time reading it ^^ That is all. Have a nice day with The Celestial Maiden :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : THE DESCENDANT OF THE PRINCESS

Normal POV

In the land of Maho no Okoku,where the kingdom of Fiore is located, there lives a royal family who are well known by the people all over the country. This family is none other than the Heartfilia family, the famous royal family throughout the country. In this royal family,there consists of three family members, the king, the queen and their child.

The person who holds the title as the king is none other than King Jude Heartfilia. At first sight, he may seem to be a strict king since he always uses his status as a king to get all the things that he wanted. But the truth is, he is actually a kind king towards the people around him. It's just that he does not really like to open up to other people other than his family and the people who works at the castle. For most people, he seems to be a strict king towards others, but only those who are really close to him knew the real personality of King Jude inside him.

Every king always has his own queen by his side. Queen Layla Heartfilia, the wife of King Jude Heartfilia is a caring person. She loves the citizens in her kingdom but she loves her family the most. She would listen to their problems and she will surely tries to help them if she can. With that personality, she has earned herself the love and trust from the people around her. They know they could trust the queen since she always tries her very best to solve the problems without fail to give them happiness.

A family will never be complete without a child. King Jude and Queen Layla was gifted with a daughter as a result from their marriage. Their daughter is none other than the princess of the Kingdom of Fiore, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. However, not even one citizen had ever seen the face of their princess before. Only the king, the queen and the people who works at the palace had seen her face. People frequently asked them to see her face even for a second but they only would say that Princess Lucy face looks almost the same as her mother, Queen Layla. They never revealed any information about the princess eventhough many were curious about her identity. Her identity as a princess continues to remain as a mystery for several years in the country until that day arrives.

* * *

The sun that starts to rise means that a new day will begin for all people. In the castle where the Heartfilia family lives, a teenage girl was still sleeping in her bed. When the morning sunlight shines through the windows, a knock could be heard from the door. Silently coming into the teenage girl's room was one of the maids who works at the castle. She walks nearer to the sleeping teenage girl and wake her up.

"Hime-sama, it's time for you to get ready" the maid said to the girl. As soon as the maid said those words, the girl started to wake up from her deep sleep and rose up from her bed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, hime-sama" the maid said and bowed to the girl in front of her. The girl who stood there is the princess of Fiore, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, the only child and daughter of King Jude and Queen Layla. Her looks really resembles to her mother's with her long blonde hair and a pair of honey-browned eyes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" the princess said to her maid with a sweet smile on her face.

"Pardon me because I wake you up this early morning but King Jude had given me the orders to help you prepare for your first day."

"I understand. Very well. Could you please help me to prepare the clothes when I am taking my bath? "

"Of course, hime-sama. Are there any other requests that you would like me to help you with?"

"No. That is all from me. Thank you for your help. You may leave the room. I will inform you later if I need your help with anything" said the princess to her personal maid.

"As you wish, hime-sama. I will leave the room now" she said and bow once again to Princess Lucy before leaving her room.

Lucy POV

After I watched my personal maid left the bedroom and finished doing a few morning stretches, I straightly went to the bathroom and have a bath which she prepare for me before. As soon as I done taking my bath, I went back to my room and found a uniform which was neatly ironed and folded on my bed. When I spend a few minutes just staring at the uniform, I begin to remember back the conversation that I had before.

 _Flashback_

We were having dinner just like usual on that evening. It was completely silent so I have taken this opportunity to tell them something. Carefully placing the knife and fork without making a sound, I begin the conversation.

"Father, mother.. " I said and they both looked straight at me."I..I want to study at Fiore Academy." I finally said it after I keep it as a secret for a long time. It really took a lot of courage to told them about my request. Both of them looked shocked when I say those words.

"Why is that my dear? I was absolutely sure that I hired some good tutors for you. All of them were graduated from the first ranked university in the world and they all happen to be the top students in that university. Could it be, there is something wrong with how they taught you? What seems to be the problem, Lucy? " mother said with a worried voice.

"No, mother. There is not even a slightest problem with them. I.. It's just that.. It has always been my dream to be able to study at Fiore Academy ever since I heard about this academy. I was really amazed with this school that somehow I have the feeling I was destined to go there.."

After a short silent, I look back at them and continued my words. "Please, I am begging to both of you. Just this once, I want you to hear my selfish request. I will do anything you wish for me to do, but just this once I want you to fulfill my request." I bowed to them with a hope they would agree to my request.

"But, Lucy..." mother was about to say something when father interrupt her.

"As you wish, my daughter.." he said. Just when I was about to thanked him, he continued."But only for one year. I am really sorry to say this, Lucy, but that is all I can promise if you want me to let you do anything as you please," father said and finish his words.

I thought very deeply at his words. 'Would I agree with him? Eventhough he allowed me to go there but only for one year.. it is a bit short in the amount of time'. After a while of deep thought, "Very well. I agree with your condition, father. Just one year in Fiore Academy. I promise to the both of you that I will not go any further." I said with a smile. Father looked relieved, but mother wasn't because she had a worried face after hearing my words. Somehow, I have a feeling like they were hiding something from me. I could at least figured it out judging by the look on their faces but I just ignore it since I thought of it as something which is not important. 'I guess it's better if I don't asked them about it. I just hope the problem will turn out well later' I thought with a hint of hope that their worries will soon fades.

 _End of flashback_

I gave a small smile when I remember back that night. When I looked at the time, I immediately got ready for school so I would not be late. After wearing the uniform and combing my hair, I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. Right after I checked if everything is done, I went down to the dining room to have breakfast with my parents. Before I left for the academy, I gave my goodbyes and received a few kisses on the cheek from mother. Then, I left the place with our family's driver who was already waiting for me outside the palace. Slowly, the car is getting further from the palace and drove straight to the academy.

Layla POV

After I saw Lucy left for the academy, I turned back to my husband, "Do you think it was the right choice for us to let her go to that academy? I am sure you still remember that secret, don't you Jude?" I said with worried that he may have forgotten about the secret.

"I know Layla.. but just this once I want to grant her the freedom that she always yearns for. In the past, we usually forbid her from seeing the world outside. I know.. I still remember that secret. I do not want the same thing happen to our only child.. That is the reason why I only allowed her to study there only for one year. We cannot let her face the same fate like.."

"Princess Lucille.." I say and finish his words. He slightly nodded and I know that his face has sadden. I was not able to hold back my tears any longer. I stood there while crying as I think about the fate that my very own child have to face. "I'm sorry, Lucy.." that were the only words I could say as I continue to cry. Jude stayed by my side and comforted me from this sadness.

* * *

 **Finally, I finish my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^^ I would love it if you give me your reviews. Thank you for spending your time to read my fanfic ^^ *bows* Till we meet again with the second chapter..**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fiore Academy

**Hello! I have finally finish my new chapter ^_^ A round of applause for those who read and review to my fanfic ^_^ *claps* But,I am sad to announce a few things. The updates of this story will be very slow since I am so busy with my school life. I will still write but I may don't have the time to update it. On the good news, I already have the story line so I just need to type it and I will publish it if I have the time. That is all. Have a nice day with The Celestial Maiden.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. Hiro Mashima does. But I do own my OC, Lucille Heartfilia.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : WELCOME TO FIORE ACADEMY

Normal POV

In the center of Fiore, there is a prestigious academy where only the chosen people are able to study there. In this academy, all of the students are talented in both studies and curriculum activities. This academy is none other than Fiore Academy, the academy where our princess Lucy had always dream to go for. For her, this would be one of the most unforgettable moments in her life since she's rarely able to step a foot outside the castle. This is because her parents forbid her from doing so. With her courage and determination to study at Fiore Academy, she bravely told her parents about her once in a life time dream. It was a miracle that she was able to earn the permission to go there. With that, her life in Fiore Academy is about to begin.

* * *

It was just like every other morning in the life of students from Fiore Academy. Other people would have thought that, this academy is a place where they produce very good and well behaved students who listens to their teachers and follow the school rules. However, the fact that only Fiore Academy students know is that, this supposed to be prestigious academy is actually a place where most of the students are a bunch of troublemakers. Though they are known to be a group of good students, sadly, their behaviours are not good at all. Every day, there will always be trouble that is caused by these students which later becomes a fight among them. This fight will later be solved by the power of prefects in the academy. It will only become the same day in the life of Fiore Academy students. More or less, it all changed on the day when the princess of Fiore enrolls to this academy.

On that morning, there is a big commotion and a loud noise could be heard coming from one of the classroom in Fiore Academy. Just like we expected, a fight had started between two students who are none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Both Natsu and Gray are famous for the most troublesome students in Fiore Academy's history.

"Looking for a fight you popsicle head?!"

"Want to have an ice pop out of your flamehead?!"

"It's on Gray!" Natsu said and they both started to fight yet again. The other students in the class just enjoy watching them fight and not even bothered to stop them from damaging the school properties. Even worse, some of them also took part in the fight. As a result, windows were broken, desks and chairs were flying all around the classroom, Gray's clothes were scattered on the floor, an angry Erza who is holding a sword…

"…"

"…"

"…"

" AN ANGRY ERZA WHO IS HOLDING A SWORD?!

All students immediately stop with the fight the moment they saw her. Well..All except for the two troublesome students who continues with their fight and not even care about the current situation.

"That hurts Ice Princess!"

"That is my line, Flame Brain!"

"I said it first, you pervert idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you flame idiot!"

"You are both idiots…"

"Who said that?!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed and turn their head to fight with the owner of the voice but only to find an angry Erza who gives out a murderous aura.

"Er..Erza.." they both shrieked with her not so sudden appearance.

"So you both are the ones who are responsible for this whole mess.." Erza said as she looks around the mess that they had made when they fought each other."Natsu..Gray.. You do know that this calls for a punishment right?! Be prepared!" Erza was about to give them their punishment only to stopped from doing so when an announcement was made from the principal.

"Erza Scarlet, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Erza Scarlet.." the sudden announcement from the principal makes her unable to punish the two troublemakers. She keep her sword and takes her leave to the office. But before she left the classroom, she gave her warning to Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu! Gray! Clean up this mess before I get back! Or else! " she said and gave them a glare.

"Aye, aye sir! " they hurriedly started cleaning the messy classroom.

Erza POV

After leaving the classroom, I walk straight to the principal's office. "Honestly, they never ever learn don't they?" I sighed as I think about their usual fights. 'But, I guess that's what made us a part of the family.' I chuckled a bit when I recall back their childish behavior. Not long after that, I have finally arrive at the principal's office. After I knocked the wooden door a few times, I wait patiently for the principal's permission to enter. As soon as I got the permission, I walk into the office to find the principal sitting in front of an unfamiliar teenage girl. When he saw me, he invites me to take a seat before he starts to tell me about the girl. Accepting his invitation, I took a seat next to the girl and he begin the conversation.

Normal POV

"Thank you for coming here, Erza. " the principal who is known as Makarov said.

"That is not a problem. It is my duty as a prefect after all, Master."

"Very well then. I apologise for calling you out so sudden, but I have a request that I wish for you to do with this girl here"

"I am well aware about that. What is it you would like me to do?"

"Firstly, let me introduce you to our the student here. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be starting her first day here starting today."

"Heartfilia? By any chance, you don't mean the HEARTFILIA?!" Erza's voice sounds a bit shock.

"Yes, I mean it. She is from the royal family, Heartfilia. Our new student here also happens to be the child of our king and queen, King Jude Heartfilia and Queen Layla Heartfilia. So that makes her the princess in the kingdom, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. "

"Y..Your Majesty!" Erza stood up and bow to the girl next to her. Princess Lucy was a bit shock with her sudden actions. " My deepest apologies for not recognize our own princess. I can not believe that I am a failure as a prefect. Can someone punish me?"

"Uu..umm..Miss..I think that no one should punish you for not recognizing me. On top of that, not many people actually recognize me. So, don't be sad, alright?" Princess Lucy gave her a smile to cheer Erza up.

"Ye.. Yes. You may be right. I understand now." Erza look better after hearing the princess's words. She turns back to Master Makarov and apologise to him.

"My apologies for my behavior, Master."

"No. That is fine, Erza. I was also surprised just like you when I know about Lucy's identity. I take that you don't want this to be a commotion in the academy, princess?" he asked her.

"No. I don't mind about it at all. In fact, I was already prepared for it before I even came here. I am sure that most of the students will be really surprise when they know that the princess of Fiore is here in this academy and not in the castle where private tutors teach her."

"I see that you are well prepared. Very well. Let us resume back to the conversation before. Erza, since she is a new student here, I want you to show her around the academy. Will that be too much for you?"

"No. It is not. It will be my pleasure to show the princess around. Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all. I still have many works that I need to do so both of you may leave the room. And Lucy, I hope you will have a fun time in this academy." he said and smiles to Princess Lucy.

"Thank you very much, Mister.."

"Just call me Master." he smiles again.

"Thank you very much, Master. I hope for the same as well. Princess Lucy said and gave him a smile too.

"We will be taking our leave now, Master. Please follow me, Princess Lucy." Erza said and bow to him before she left the room. The princess did the same and quickly follows Erza behind.

Erza POV

After Princess Lucy and I left Master's office, I showed her around the academy just like he requested me to do. During the tour around this academy, I tell the princess a bit about Fiore Academy's history.

"Princess Lucy, if you don't mind, would you let me tell you a bit information about this academy?"

"Yes, please! I would love to hear about the history of this prestigious academy!" she said excitedly.

"I understand, princess. Let me begin. As you may have known, Fiore Academy is a famous prestigious academy which is known to produce excellent students either in studies or even curriculum activities. Fiore Academy was built about 200 years ago, the year where this land was gifted as a land of magical powers. The reason why Fiore Academy was built is with the purpose to gather the people who are potential to possess magic when they learn about magic in this academy. Fiore Academy was found by a mysterious person which us students call Founder. I am not sure who or how many Founders are there really are, but I heard that he or she is a great mage who is able to wield a powerful magic which is still unknown till today."

"I see. He or she must have been a really great mage then!"

"I agree with you. That person is the Founder of this academy after all. I am really sure that this person is an excellent mage."

After a short while, I suddenly remembered something."Oh, that's right! I still have not told you about this academy's system. In this academy, we have many different classes that divides the students based on your interests. This is what we call the 'class system'. Each and every class wears a different kind of badge that represents the class you are from. For instance, like me, I am a student from the Fairy Tail class." I showed her the badge that was pinned on my left side of uniform.

"There are many other classes that you can choose from. But, we can worry about it later. And, as you may have heard before in the principal's office, I am one of the prefects in this academy. Each class has their own prefect. Prefects are like role models to other students. We take charge of the academy's rules and sometimes help the teachers to make a preparation for any school occasions. You could say that we are really busy with school matters, so we rarely are available in the classroom."

"That is really amazing! I like how they arrange the students based in your own interests. With this, the students will never be disappointed or sad if you are far from your friends!"

"That is really thoughtful of you, Princess Lucy." I can't help but to give a smile to her.

"Hehe.. Thank you Erza." she said and gave me a smile back.

"Shall we continue the tour?" I ask her.

"Yes, please. Let us continue!" she replied back with an energetic smile.

Normal POV

After Erza finished showing the princess around, she led her to the prefect's office. In there, Princess Lucy was given the choice to choose which class that she wants to study in. She chose to be in Fairy Tail class because she wants to be closer and getting know more about Erza. She fills in the paper and Erza stamps it as a sign of approval. Later, she brought her to the Fairy Tail classroom and introduce her as a new Fiore Academy student. Not forgetting that she was Fiore's princess, she told the whole class about her true identity. Just like they both expected, they all were shocked when they hear about the real her. The rumor about Princess Lucy is here in the academy spreads in just a few seconds. Other students from other classes who heard about this, went to Fairy Tail classroom to have a quick look at their princess. In that time, Princess Lucy was able to meet many new friends. They all welcome her to Fiore Academy with open arms. The princess felt happy that she was given the chance to experience a new life. She made a determination that she will fully enjoy her life here in the academy. With that, her life as a student of Fiore Academy has officially begin.

Somewhere in the academy, a mysterious figure was spying at the princess secretly. Each time the princess suddenly turns to look at it, it quickly disappears from her eyes.

Unknown POV

"W..Why is the princess here in the academy?! Don't tell me that she didn't know about the fate that was brought down to her?! I must.."

Not finishing it's words, the figure vanish from the place but only to leave a small paper on the ground. On that paper was written:

 _'_ _The princess shall die when she reaches 18'_

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you are enjoying this new chapter. Who might this mysterious figure person be? And how does he or she know about Lucy's fate? Stay tune for more in the next chapter of The Celestial Maiden. Have a great day minna~ ^_^ Read and review if you want to :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Her Magic

**Hello! It's been a while since I last updated my fanfic. Sorry if some of you may have been waiting for too long for my new chapter. I was really busy with school matters. I guess that I will be really busy now since my monthly exam is just around the corner.. So, there's a possibility I could not update the new chapter for a while. But, I promise I will try to update if I have the time. Thanks for waiting my dear readers. Here's a new chapter of the fanfic The Celestial Maiden.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. Hiro Mashima does. But I do own my OC, Lucille Heartfilia.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : HER MAGIC

Normal POV

Being the new student in Fiore Academy, makes it a new environment for Princess Lucy. Even though she knew that some students will be feeling curious with the arrival of a new student, she could not hide the fact that she was the princess of the kingdom at all. To her, it was best letting them know about her true identity because she doesn't like to keep it a secret towards her new friends. Although some would have think that she was just showing her status , most of the students believed, she is not that kind of person judging by her kind and honest personality. Many students likes her a lot and all of the teachers from Fiore Academy had their eyes on her. Even though it was only her first day in the academy, Princess Lucy was able to meet many new people and she started to enjoy her new life in Fiore Academy.

A new day had started in the life of Fiore Academy. This will be the second day since Princess Lucy arrived here. When the news about the arrival of Fiore's princess spreads throughout the kingdom, many reporters started to surround the front gate of the academy since this early morning. They were all waiting for Princess Lucy to come. Each of them was feeling eager to finally able to meet with their princess. When the limousine which belongs to the Heartfilia family arrived, the photographers quickly took photos of the limousine and not forgetting about the princess herself. When Princess Lucy stepped out from her vehicle, she was a bit surprised with the groups of people who surrounds her. She was feeling a bit scared but luckily, her celestial spirit, Capricorn appeared to help her. With Capricorn's help, she was able to pass through the large group of people and made it safely in the academy.

LUCY POV

I would never had imagined in my life that there will be so many people surrounding the academy. To tell you the truth, I am a bit scared when meeting strangers for the first time. So I felt really grateful when Capricorn appeared to help me get into the school safely. After I thanked him, I took my way to the Fairy Tail classroom. Along the way, some of the students and teachers greet me with a smile. As the princess of Fiore, I was taught to be a lady-like person so I returned back their smiles and greet them back as well. Suddenly, I heard someone called out my name from behind. When I turned my head, I saw Erza, Gray and Natsu with his exceed, Happy standing there with a smile. I rushed to their sides when I saw them. Since they were my closest friends, I know a bit information about them.

Erza Scarlet, head of the prefects in Fiore Academy, captain of the kendo club and loves cakes, especially strawberry cakes.

Natsu Dragneel, famous for ranking 1st place as the most troublesome student in Fiore Academy, loves anything which relates to dragons, his best buddy is Happy, the flying cat which he found when he was a small boy.

Gray Fullbuster, tied with Natsu as the most troublesome student, talented in art sculptures and loves to strip anytime or anywhere he goes.

"Good morning, Princess Lucy" Erza said to me.

"Good morning to you too, Erza. You three as well, Happy, Natsu, Gray." I replied to her and not forgetting about the two teenage boys and the exceed in front of me. They replied with a 'Good morning' as well.

"Shall we go together , Princess Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Uu.. uumm.. Erza. Sorry if it may sound offended, but would you mind if you drop the honorifics? It is quite weird if my friends call me a princess all the time. Just call me Lucy from now on." I said to her and looked at Natsu and Gray as well.

"I guess that is fine. I do not mind it at all. Well then, let us get along, Lucy!" Erza said and we both shake hands as a proof of our friendship. Natsu and Gray looked at me and they nodded with Erza's statement.

"Thank you Erza, Natsu and Gray. Come, let us head straight to our class." I said and held Erza's hand. She accepted it and we both walk together while holding hands. Natsu, Gray and Happy followed us behind while the two boys still arguing about who is the strongest between them.

When we reached at our classroom, all of our classmates who were already arrived greeted us cheerfully. I took my seat which was put next to Erza's. While waiting for our first teacher, Erza and I were having fun talking about ourselves. She knows a few facts about me and I know a few facts about her. Our talk was then joined by some other Fairy Tail students and our talk was getting merrier. During that time, I happened to know a few about each of the classmates magic.

"So Erza has a requip magic, Natsu has a fire dragon slaying magic while Gray has an ice magic." I said and look with full of amazed towards them.

"What about yours, Lucy? What is your magic?" Gray asked me.

"Me? Well, I am a celestial mage who can use celestial spirit magic. Maybe only a few of you who knows how celestial mages use our magic. For a celestial mage, each person owns a few celestial spirit keys. This celestial keys are divided to two which are either silver or gold keys. Silver keys are easy to found but gold keys are not since they are extremely rare. There are only 12 gold keys which represents the Zodiac." I took one of the celestial keys and summon my celestial spirit.

"Open gate of the Lion, Loke" I called out to him and he appeared beside me.

"It has been awhile, Lucy." Loke said and bowed to me.

"It has been awhile, Loke. Forgive me for calling you out eventhough I am not in need of help for the moment. I just want to show you,Loke to my friends here actually."

"That is fine by me. You are my owner after all. You are wish to do anything with me."

"Loke, haven't I already told you about this before. I don't like to treat any of the celestial spirits as an object. I already care for them like they were my own friends and that includes you, Loke." I give him a smile.

"Yeah. That is true. I am sorry about that Lucy. From now on, I will always be aware with your words. I hope that you will be getting along with your new friends here." He smiled and turned his head towards my friends. "I let her in your care, everyone."

"Of course! She is a part of the Fairy Tail family after all!" Natsu exclaimed and all of the Fairy Tail students cheer with him. I saw Loke smile a bit when he hear Natsu's words.

"You have good friends, Lucy." He said to me before he left to the Celestial Spirit World.

'Yes, I really do. Thank you, Loke.' I thanked him in my mind.

NORMAL POV

When the first class have ended, all of the Fairy Tail students were waiting for their next teacher to come. When a student from another class came to their classroom and tells that the teachers were having a meeting until lunch time is over, they were overjoyed and started to make a lot of noise. Like usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting while the rest of the classmates cheer for the both of them. It was a good thing that the head of the prefects is not here in the class because she is helping the teachers with something. Or else, she will go on a rampage and Natsu and Gray will surely break out in a cold sweat. Lucy felt a bit bored since she does not have anything to do except waiting for the teacher to finish with their morning meeting. Since it is free period now, she decided to go to the library and borrowed a book or two to get rid of that feeling.

LUCY POV

I felt really bored so I decided to go to Fiore Academy's Library. I went there alone since I do not want to disturb others who were busy doing their own stuffs. When I came to there, I could see that only a few students are there in the library. I quickly went to a bookshelf which was a bit far from the others. I looked through at that section and I found out that it was a shelf filled with books about the history of magic. I chose one book which titled 'The Legendary Celestial Maiden'. That book caught my interest so I made a decision to read it. I went to look for a suitable spot to read and I began my reading.

 _Had you ever wonder how does it feel like when you have magic? What will you feel if you were able to use magic in your life? Would you use it for good or would you use it for bad? Would you use it so you can help others or would you use it to destroy others? Will you be willing to take the risk to choose between to sacrifice your life or will you choose to abandon your friends and family? The answer that you are looking for is in the place called your heart._

 _In the history, it is said that there were only a few girls who ever owns the title of The Celestial Maiden. Legend says that the first person who owns this title was a princess in a kingdom. Her name was Lucille. She is the Legendary Celestial Maiden in the history of Fiore. She is the first person who was able to use this magic. A Celestial Maiden is different than a celestial mage. We all know that to be a celestial mage, it is required for the owner to own at least one of the gold or silver keys. However, for a Celestial Maiden, one must own an unknown celestial key. No records were found about this mysterious key except it was said to be a bronze in colour. No one except the Celestial Maidens knows the true form of the key._

I continued to read the book with full attention. During my reading, I found out that the Legendary Celestial Maiden is actually one of the Heartfilia generations. I was a bit shocked about it since I did not know anything about my family's history, but at the same time I feel admire for my ancestor who was said to be a legend in history. My mind was absorbed about the book as I read through the pages as many as I can. The contents of the book were mostly written about my ancestor. When I came across a few pages regarding the Celestial Maiden's power, I found out that most of the words were either blackened or the pages were torn. This makes me feel weird and somehow I had the feeling that I just saw something which I should not suppose to. Feeling curious about it, I made a decision to borrow this book and ask about it from my parents. Hopefully, they will know even a slightest of information about this book. When I have finish borrowing it from the librarian, I went back to the classroom to see that Natsu, Gray and Erza were already waiting for me to have our lunch together. Trying to forget about the incident that I encounter just now, I accept their invitation and we spend our time having a nice lunch together.

UNKNOWN POV

"It looks like she has found that book, huh? Poor her.. Even though a princess should be living a happy life, her was destined to live with a sad ending. Well.. no matter. I shall fulfill His Highness request as long as I live. That is my priority now."

Disappearing to nowhere, that unknown person left the place but it seems to know about the princess's fate. When the second day in Fiore Academy finally ended, Lucy's fate will now starts to play as a big part in her life.

 ** _12 months left until the princess dies.._**

* * *

 **Finally, I have finish writing this new chapter. It really took me a lot longer than I imagined. So, what did you guys think? Just what is the power that The Celestial Maidens possess? Why the pages were torn and who did it ? Who is this mysterious person that knows about Lucy's fate? So many questions here.. Stay tune for more in the next chapter of The Celestial Maiden. Have a great day to all ^_^ Read and review if you want to**

 **P.S. Happy Chinese New Year to the Chinese and Happy Holidays to all of you my dear readers ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: Our First Meeting

**Hey guys! How have you all been? I hope you're all doing well. I'm fine if you're asking. It's been a few months I haven't updated my story. Yeah.. I have been quite busy with school matters lately, that's the reason why I could not write any chapters at all. My exams will begin in a few weeks from now so I decided to grab this chance to at least update one chapter of my fanfic. Wish me luck for the exams, guys! So, without further ado, let's begin the new chapter of The Celestial Maiden.** **Relax and have fun my dear readers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. Hiro Mashima does. But I do own my OC, Lucille Heartfilia.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : OUR FIRST MEETING

Normal POV

Two weeks have passed since Lucy transferred to Fiore Academy. In that amount of time, Lucy was able to get along with most of the students in the academy. She was even able to get along well with the students from the other classes such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and even Fairy Tail's rival, Sabertooth. Day passes and the number of her friends increases rapidly. Lucy felt blessed since she was surrounded by a lot of new friends. She was really grateful to her parents for letting her to study here. She made a mental note to repay their kindness one day.

* * *

The morning sun started to rise. Like every morning, Lucy's personal maid will begin her duty to wake the princess up and helping her to get ready for school. After Lucy finished, she went down to have breakfast with her parents. This had become a daily morning routine ever since she started studying at Fiore Academy. Normally, she would spend her time to breakfast alone or with the accompany of her mother and sometimes her father. After bidding farewell to her parents, she left for the academy with the family's driver. When she arrived at the academy, she thanked the driver and went straight to her classroom.

Lucy POV

I was on my way to the classroom when I saw Erza greeted me at the end of the corridor. She waved at me and hurriedly went to my side.

"Morning, Lucy!"

"Good morning, Erza. You looked cheerful today," I asked her.

"Hehe… That's because I was able to see you today," she said.

"Oh? We can always meet anytime we want, right? I mean, we're classmates after all."

"Yeah… Unfortunately, today I will not be in the classroom at all. I have a mountain of paper works which I must look through. So I'll be stuck at the prefect's office for the whole day with the rest of the prefects until we finished it by today," she sighed for a bit.

"Are you okay, Erza? You seem tired," I asked her with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit sad that I couldn't talk with you at lunch today"

"Oh?" Suddenly, I had an idea to tease her. "You mean you're sad that you can't tell your stories about a you-know-who?"

"W… What are you talking about Lucy?" I can see her face getting red because of the embarrassment.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's also a prefect right? Doesn't that mean that you will be spending all day with him today?" I continued to tease her.

"I… It's not like Jellal and I will be alone. There are other prefects too..."

"Oh? I didn't mention anything about Jellal though... I wonder why you're saying his name here?" I gave her a teasing smile.

"Lucy!" She was totally embarrassed now and I chuckled a bit.

"Hehe… Ok... My bad. Sorry, Erza. I just wanted to tease you a little... You're so cute!" I hug her as my token of apology. She covered her face with her hands to hide her flushed face. KAWAII~ I screamed in my head.

"Better?" I let go of our hug and asked her. She nodded at my question.

"Hehe… Well, I should probably go now. Class is about to start. You should probably go as well so you can finish it early. The sooner, the better right?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Lucy! See you later!" she thanked me and left to the prefect's office.

I continued back at my way to the classroom. After a few minutes, I arrived at the classroom and greet everyone who were already arrived. They returned my greeting and continued back with whatever they're doing. I put my school bag and sit at my place. I saw Levy coming right at me.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" she said with a smile.

"Morning, Levy-chan!" I said back.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Erza by now? I wonder where she went?"

"Erza has her prefect work today. She said that she won't be coming into class until she finishes with her work by today."

"Oh. You must be feel a bit lonely,right? Let's talk while we wait for Mr Reedus to come."

"Yeah. Sure. That will be great. Thanks, Levy-chan!"

"Hehe… No prob~"

Levy-chan and I talked for a while until Mr Reedus's Art class started. After him, we continued with Mr Macao's History class. We stopped for a while for our lunch break. Natsu, Gray and I went to our usual spot and have lunch together. Sting, Rogue and Yukino who were also there joined us for lunch. Yukino and I were having a great time talking about celestial spirits since we are both celestial mages while Natsu, Gray and the Twin Dragons spend the time fighting. After lunch break was over, we head back to our respective classroom. While waiting for the next lesson to begin, I read the book that I borrowed before from the school library. I did not ask or tell my parents about the book yet. I decided to find out about it by myself. I do not want to troubled them after they had done a lot for me. While I was reading, an announcement was heard.

"Attention to all students. The teachers will be having a meeting now. So, all of you are freely to go anywhere you want inside the school. Just remember not to make any troubles. That is all."

Fairy Tail students cheered when they heard the announcement. Most of the students from each classes went out to spend the time elsewhere. Only a few were staying behind. I decided to get some fresh air so I keep the book back in my school bag and left the classroom. When I walked around the school, I arrived at the academy's garden. I can see many flowers were blooming beautifully. I went to check some of the flowers. I looked at my surrounding and did not see anyone else so I lied down on the grassy land to have a relaxing time under the sky surrounded by various flowers. Suddenly, I heard a voice. No, to be accurate, I heard someone singing. What a gentle voice.. I got up and went to look where did the source of the voice came from. The garden is quite huge so it took me some time to look for it. After a few turns, I can hear the voice, this time clearer.

'I must be close' I thought. Not giving up, I followed the voice and I arrived at a place where yellow roses blooms around me. I looked around with amaze. My eyes suddenly landed on a boy who was singing not far away from me. He is wearing the same school uniform as I am so he must be a student here. He was facing his back at me so I could not see his face.

'This voice… It's coming from that person' I continue to hear him sing. Somehow, my heart feels so warm inside. I wonder why? It's such a mystery. 'I want to see it.. I want to see this person's face.. I want to see him closer..'

I took a few steps closer to him. Without notice, I suddenly stepped on a twig which made a sound. The boy in front of me immediately stopped singing and turned his head around. My eyes met with his. I felt like the time had stopped for a while. Upon looking at him closer, I can see that he has a dark black hair, his hazel eyes were mesmerizing, his eyelashes were long and his face was really astonishing. How beautiful.. I was completely mesmerized at him.

"Who, are you?" My mind was interrupted when I heard him asking my name.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a new student here. I transferred here two weeks ago." I properly introduce myself.

"Lucy… Heartfilia?" After a short pause, he asked me again. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I'm sorry if I interrupted you singing. I was completely drawn to your singing so that's why I'm here." I told him honestly.

"My singing?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I felt like my heart warms when I heard you singing. This is my first time to experience this kind of feeling when I hear someone singing." I close my eyes while I put my hands on my chest. I can feel my heart is full with warmness. Suddenly, I heard him chuckled.

'Warm? How can you even feel warm when my singing itself is not even an object or a creature much less a human? How can you say that my singing warms your heart?!" he raised his voice which made me surprise.

"Wh…" I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Enough! Leave me alone! Don't you ever dare come near me again! Or else, I'll kill you!" his voice rang throughout the garden. I was totally shocked when I heard his words. Kill me? He is trying to left me behind when I ran to him and pull his clothes.

"But, I…" I tried to tell him. Unfortunately, my actions only seems to angered him. He grabbed my hands and squeezed it hardly.

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain.

"I told you. I'll kill you if you ever come close to me again!" his voice become louder than before. He continued to squeeze my hand hardly.

"St… Stop…" I tried to ask him to stop but it was futile. When suddenly…

"Hey! What are you trying to do to her?!" I heard a familiar voice came from behind me. My hand was released and I was pulled back. I turned to look and saw it was Natsu who helped me. Gray, Sting and Rouge were behind Natsu.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"Gray asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" I look at Gray and turned back to the boy in front of me.

"What on earth were you trying to do to the princess, Blake?!" Rogue screamed at the boy named Blake.

"Nothing. I was only teaching her what happens when she gets near me," Blake said.

"Nothing? It is obvious that you did something to her!" Sting said with anger. They were about to fight when I stopped them.

"No! Stop! Don't fight! It was practically my fault for not listening to what he said!"

"But, Lucy…" the four of them looked unsatisfied with what I said.

"We must not cause any trouble here. Fighting will only cause an uproar and I don't want that to happen at all." I said trying to make them understand.

"A wise choice. Now that you understand, leave me alone and don't ever come near me again." Blake turned around and left the five of us behind. While he walked away, I watched him with a painful expression. Blake… Could you possibly be… ?

* * *

 **Phew, finally done with this chapter. So, how was the new character, Blake? Do you guys like him? Just why did he want to stay away from Lucy? What kind of events will Lucy faces in the near future? Stay tune for more in the next chapter.. Thanks for your time reading ^_^** **Read and review if you want.** **Till we meet again ^_^**


End file.
